The present invention relates to a game device, program, and program distribution device.
Games such as various sports games etc. where a player replicates tournament format or league format match as a result of matches being provided that are automatically executed (simulated) by a computer such as a game machine etc. separately from matches in which a player's team is taking part are well known. For example, in the case of a football simulation game, a multiplicity of soccer teams other than the soccer team that is the player's team is provided. In a match in which a soccer team that is the player's team takes part (main match), game operations made by the player are received, while in other matches, match results are calculated as a result of simulations by computer on the game machine side.
However, with related games, match results are calculated merely through simple simulations and it was not possible to create an atmosphere that another match was taking place at the same time as the main match for the player. However, if it were to become possible to provide latest news bulletins etc. during a match for other matches related to the main match, then this may contribute to the tactics a player uses, and it is anticipated that this would serve to further heighten tension.